Just A Quick One
by theHalfBloodPhoenix
Summary: "This is just a quickie, blondie," Bacchus said, as if attempting to assure her. "I just want to fuck you once and we'll go on our separate ways. Cana wouldn't have to know." BacchusxLucy! Another story in my Slutty!Lucy AU! For those who are knew to this AU, read A/N at the end.


_This is so wrong, yet it feels so right,_ Lucy thought as she continued kissing the Palm Mage that was hovering right above her. The drunk mage managed to whisk her off from all the chaos, brought her to a conveniently empty and unlocked room, and declare loudly that he was going to fuck her. Lucy's head was swimming in confusion. Did he mistake her for Cana? Was he _that_ drunk he was mixing up blonde and brunette now? She voiced out this question to him yet he replied that he intended to take her that night. Lucy tried to argue that she didn't want to upset one of her closest friends. Bacchus merely shook his head and told her that she was too intoxicated to notice that he was gone. Lucy tried to leave. She really did. But as she was turning the knob, he grabbed her wrist and pressed her against the door. He shoved his tongue inside her mouth while he palmed her boobs. He must have been working some of his magic because she was reduced to mere putty in his hands immediately. His other hand lifted her legs up to wrap them around him while he basically ripped off her underwear.

Lucy screamed at the swiftness of his actions. Was he _that_ horny? She never even realized Bacchus was looking for that with her when he already had Cana. "This is just a quickie, blondie," Bacchus said, as if attempting to assure her. "I just want to fuck you once and we'll go on our separate ways. Cana wouldn't have to know."

"You do realize this is _our_ hotel, right?" Lucy said, raising an eyebrow. It was the 3rd day of the Grand Magic Games and Quatro Cerberus had a party in Fairy Tail's hotel.

"What exactly is your point, sweetheart?"

"My point, you big lug," Lucy scowled. "is that Cana could just go up here and hear us."

"Like I told you, she's too drunk to have normally functioning senses right now," Bacchus said. "I had one of my guys spike her drink."

"WHAT?!" Lucy yelled. Bacchus placed his hand on her mouth to silence her.

"Do you want us to get fucking caught?!" he hissed.

"I don't even want to do this in the first place!" Lucy protested. He smirked at her.

"Oh, really? Your pussy says otherwise," he said as he shoved his fingers inside her core. Lucy stifled a scream at the sudden intrusion. "You're so wet. You want me."

"Yeah, I want you out of here," Lucy said, gritting her teeth to keep herself from moaning out loud. The last thing she wanted was for him to think that she actually enjoyed it (which she did, she just didn't want him to know that).

"Not until I fill you up," he said, shoving his cock inside her. Lucy swallowed her scream as he kissed her to shut her up. He was rather large, just the way Lucy liked it. Without hesitation he started pounding her immediately, moving from the door to the wall. At least by the wall, people outside wouldn't be able to hear his thrusts.

"Come on, blondie, you know you want this," Bacchus said as he looked at her eyes. "It's just for one night. What could go wrong?"

It wasn't really hard to convince her, seeing as he was already hitting her special spot over and over. She moaned in response and pushed back to meet his thrusts. He grinned in triumph as he grabbed her waist. Without stopping, he led them to the bed to continue their passionate fucking in a more comfortable position. He thrusted hard, shaking her entire body without mercy. Her boobs bounced wildly by the rocking and he couldn't resist biting one. Her screams echoed the entire room as he sucked, bit and gave bruises to her boobs. Once he was finished with the left one, he immediately latched on to the next one.

Lucy's toes curled in satisfaction as his thrusts became erratic and adopted a quicker pace. Lucy quite prided herself in being able to attract men with large cocks. After every session she was always left insanely satisfied. Perhaps she had to add Bacchus to her growing list of good lovers. While this was a one night stand, it definitely left an impression on her. After growing accustomed to her newfound lifestyle of fucking men, she let out mewls and praises.

"Mmm, Bacchus, you're so good," Lucy moaned.

"Finally getting around, eh, blondie?" Bacchus smirked. She slapped his arm.

"I can't really have a choice, seeing as you already shoved your sinfully large cock inside me," Lucy moaned.

"Sinfully large?" Bacchus barked out a laugh. "Well, this 'sinfully large' cock goes well with your tight pussy."

Bacchus loved seeing the blonde beneath him squirming. He knew she was going to be against it at first, but after applying some of his power into it, she, like all the other women he slept with, succumbed to his charms. However, unlike the other women, she was insanely sexy. If he had to be honest with himself, he'd say she was much better than Cana. Cana smelled drunk all the time while Lucy smelled like his next favorite meal. With that in mind, he proceeded to leave hickeys in every single part of her body he could reach.

Suddenly he slid out of her. She whimpered at the sudden loss but yelped as he roughly flipped her over. With her ass in the air, he gave it two good slaps before shoving himself inside her again. She screamed into the sheets as he hit her deeper with this new angle. She gripped the pillows tightly as he pounded into her, pushing her as deep into the bed as he could go. He spread her legs farther so that he could see his cock going in and out of her, getting more and more covered in her juices.

"Yes, Bacchus! Fuck me harder! Shove your large cock in my pussy!" she cried out. He slapped her ass in approval and kept on going. He added a bit of his power in his slaps, making her quiver in pleasure. His fingers pinched and squeezed her clit, making her orgasm much earlier than she intended. He came a few seconds after, feeling satisfied about his decision to bring her up here. Even after their euphoric high, he still didn't let go, not wanting to separate his cock from her just yet. He adjusted their position once again. This time, he was on his back and she was above him.

"Ride me, blondie. Ride me like the little wanton whore that you are," Bacchus said as he gripped her waist tightly. She bounced up and down his cock, pretending that she was riding a horse. He helped her with her riding as he bounced her. His eyes once again lowered to her boobs which were doing a tantalizing dance in front of him. He normally never was a boob person but with those two jugs tempting him, he couldn't resist. He slid his hand up her back so he could lower her to his face. He proceeded to suck and play on her boobs again and she screamed. Her hands gripped the headboard so hard her knuckles were beginning to turn white. His hands were roaming all over her body before settling down to her ass. She thanked the heavens she was blessed with a body like this one. Her lovers never failed to pleasure her front and back.

They continued thrusting and riding until they reached their orgasm. Lucy slumped down on his chest, catching her breath. She was definitely beginning to feel sore. She gently slid off of him, silently groaning at the loss of his cock inside her. Bacchus watched as she gathered her clothes. Bending down to retrieve her panties, he was greeted by the sight of her glistening pussy.

Wordlessly, he jumped out of the bed and gripped her waist again. She yelped as he once again shoved his cock deep within her as he fucked right there and then. Lucy was practically bent over as her hands were touching the floor. Bacchus lifted her up slightly so as to make her pussy accommodate his cock more comfortably. It was a strange sight to behold. Lucy, on her tiptoes, with her front bent over towards the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, holding down a groan. The blood was rushing to her head, making her face red.

"I'm fucking you again, what does it look like?" Bacchus simply replied.

"I thought we were finished?" Lucy asked.

"We're not finished until I say we are," Bacchus replied. He lifted her up, with his cock still shoved deep within her and walked backwards to the bed. When the back of his legs hit the bed, he spun around so that he could bend her over the edge of the bed. He continued fucking her until she could no longer feel her legs.

"I thought this was supposed to be a quickie?"

"I changed my mind. You feel way too good for only an hour's worth of sex. You and I deserve the entire night." Bacchus replied. He proceeded to thoroughly fuck her pussy until they reached the hardest orgasm they had that night. They fucked on every inch of the room; the couch, the bathroom, the dresser, and three more times on the bed. Once they were finished, they each took separate showers. They knew that if they showered together, they wouldn't keep their hands off of each other. Making sure to wipe off any remains of the scent of sex on her, and after applying the concealment lacrima to hide her hickeys and bruises, Lucy made her way back to her room while Bacchus went back to his hotel. Once she arrived, she quietly snuck into her bed, being extra careful not to awake her teammates.

 **A/N: So here's the Lucy x Bacchus story in my Slutty!Lucy AU! This Grand Magic Games is set during X791. Hope you liked it!**

 **For those who are new to my Slutty!Lucy AU, here is a description on what exactly it is:**

 **This is AU in a sense that Lucy loves sleeping with different men (crack ships). For more stories in this AU, check out my profile. Lucy has a different partner each time**. **It's set in the canon mage-universe but here, Lucy loves having plain sex with different men. Just sex, nothing romantic involved. Natsu may or may not be mentioned in these stories but he won't make a personal appearance (unless the situation calls for it). In my version of canon, Lucy and Natsu are seriously loyal to one another but there's just a part of me that wants Lucy to be slutty thus this was born!**

 **As I said, I plan on writing more of these but with different men but I will not post them as a collection. I will be posting them all as separate stories so that it would appear more often in the searches and tags. I don't want to write GrayLu, StingLu, LoLu, RoLu, GaLu, LaLu, or any of the more famous characters. They have a huge following. I want lesser known characters. I'm thinking along the lines of Orga, Bacchus (like this fic!), those type of guys. I imagine Lucy to be with powerful, large men. Do you have a suggestion? Go for it! :D**


End file.
